Junto a ti
by akari-chan13
Summary: Cuando una persona decide compartir la vida con otra, debe ser para siempre y en ella están los cargos, alegrías, tristezas, sonrisas, complicaciones, todo ello deben afrontarlo juntos, pues ellos habían decidido permanecer juntos. ( Reto multimatematico, 5 días del foro Siéntate) -Finalizado-
1. Despertar

Reto multimatematico foro Siéntate.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañia es de Rumiko Takahashi

Espero les guste.

1 (Romance)

* * *

Toque levemente su cabello esparcido por el futon, su largo y suave cabello plateado, intentando de paso no despertarle, no quería despertarle pues me agradaba la paz y ternura que poseía al dormir.

Acomode mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano y con la otra seguí acariciando su cabello con dulzura, le vi removerse un poco y lentamente abrir sus dorados ojos, como amaba esos ojos, aquellos que desde la primera vez que vi me habían encantado, se volvió y abrió por completo sus ojos mirándome confundido, sonreí y toque su mejilla regalándole un dulce beso en los labios.

—Buenos días—Susurre y note un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual hizo que mi sonrisa creciera.

—Buenos días—Respondió y su mirada se dirigió a mi vientre aun plano, alargo una mano y le acaricio—Buenos días cachorrito— Sonrió y siguió viéndolo, reí complacida ante la imagen y alargue mi mano para acariciar su cabello nuevamente, disfrutando del momento que como esos pocas veces se daban, no es que fuera porque él no me quisiera si no porque era muy tímido, lo sabia, sabia que él no es de esas personas que mostraban abiertamente sus sentimientos y por eso era yo la que le mostraba cuanto le quería más abiertamente.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el primero, espero me haya quedado bien (/.\)

Chao -w-


	2. Cruel realidad

2 (Drama)

Reto multimatematico foro Sientate

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañia es de Rumiko Takahashi

2 (Drama)

* * *

"_No me hagas llorar, me acostumbro a que ya no estas y, aunque no quiera, lo admitiré ya que es la verdad..."_

Kagome se encontraba lavando ropa en el rio, la noche ya había caído, es que realmente se le había hecho tarde y había comenzado a lavar casi anocheciendo, tendría que apurarse, a inuyasha no le agradaba muy bien que digamos que anduviera de noche sola.

Termino de restregar el último y lo exprimió, lo coloco en la canasta y sonrió, al fin había acabado, tomo la canasta con ambas manos y cantando levemente se dirigió a la casa.

Recordó un atajo y decidió tomarlo, tenía que llegar rápido, al cruzar por un pequeño arrollo se encontró en algo parecido a un valle, sin imaginarlo camino a la dirección que jamás debió seguir; camino un poco más y al encontrarse detrás de un arbusto sintió una punzada en el corazón al entender lo que sus ojos veían, inuyasha se encontraba de rodillas frente a una tumba, se notaba que estaba hecha por él, y de sus ojos dorados corrían lagrimas sin parar.

—Kikyo ¿por qué te fuiste?, sabes me hubiera convertido en humano por ti y hubiéramos vivido muy felices, no te puedo olvidar y no te he dejado de amar—Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del peli plateado, la chica, que escondida detrás de un árbol miraba y oía atentamente mientras lagrimas bajaban de sus vacíos ojos, con la palma de su mano tallo sus ojos y limpio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, a paso cansado se dirigió de regreso a casa, por donde desde un principio debió llegar, bien ella lo entendía, debía de entenderlo.

Al llegar, dejo la canasta en la puerta e ingreso con dirección a la habitación, se cambió y se puso lo primero que vio, se recogió el cabello en una trenza y sin expresión en su rostro y con ojos vacíos fue por la canasta y comenzó a tender la ropa.

Ya era muy tarde cuando termino y aun el chico de ojos dorados no llegaba, sonrió amargamente y se fue a dormir, dándose cuenta que a pesar del paso del tiempo el hanyou aún no dejaba de amar a la miko muerta, y por supuesto ella siempre sería la segunda.

* * *

Aquí el segundo *-*

Espero me haya salido de acuerdo a como es, y am si eso es todo.

A y una cosa más, cambie de narrador, espero que no les moleste.


	3. Bipolaridad

Reto multimatematico foro Siéntate

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañia es de Rumiko Takahashi

Esperlo les guste

3 (Humor)

* * *

"_La paciencia es amarga, pero sus frutos son dulces."_

— ¡Inuyasha! —Grito la azabache desde la comodidad de su futon sobresaltando al hanyou que después de un largo suspiro se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba su compañera, al entrar le miro recostada y comiendo uvas, las cuales tan solo quedaban pocas.

—Quiero más, dame más, no me quieres dar más es porque estoy gorda verdad, sabes mejor ya no quiero nada, ¡Vete! —Grito nuevamente la ojicafe lanzando con fuerza el tazón que contenía las uvas, el cual se estampo contra la cabeza de este, el peliplata abrió su boca con un tick en su ojo izquierdo, ni si quiera había pronunciado nada y su esposa ya lo había golpeado, estas últimas semanas Kagome se encontraba por así decirlo bipolar y muy explosiva, claro todo consecuencia de los últimos meses del embarazo.

—Pero…si…—

—Nada, tu no quisiste darme más, sé que piensas que estoy gorda, soy un elefante—la chica tomo la almohada que se encontraba cerca de ella y la lanzo contra el albino, el cual seguía con un tick en el ojo.

—Pero si yo no dije nada—Grito de regreso sobresaltando a la chica, esta se levantó y tomo lo primero que vio volviendo nuevamente a lanzárselo.

—No pero lo pensaste, sabes que muérete, revive, y vuelve a morir—Rugió y tomo un adorno lanzándolo—Sabes que, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, torpe , insensible, estúpido, mal agradecido, idiota, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate — Tomo una gran bocanada de aire dispuesta a continuar pues al decir todo aquello tan seguido se había quedado sin él, pero de repente freno y miro fijamente al hanyou que se encontraba algunos metros bajo tierra inconsciente —Sabes mejor no te mueras mejor si vive porque si no mi pequeño bebé no tendrá padre, además te amo mucho para que te mueras —Sonrío ampliamente y brinco el pozo en el cual se hallaba enterrado su peli plata, tomo el tazón que se encontraba tirado en alguna esquina de la habitación y fue en busca de más fruta.

El chico despertó del hechizo del collar y la inconsciencia después de algunos minutos, se levantó y sobo su cabeza, aturdido, esta vez le había dolido demasiado los sientate's de su esposa, se sentó fuera del enorme pozo que había formado y soltó un largo suspiro de resignación.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Llamo kagome desde la cocina, al hanyou le recorrió un estremecimiento y a paso lento, muy lento, se dirigió hacia donde le llamaban, rogando a quien fuera no morir allí.

* * *

Haber a aclarar algunas cosas, todos los drabbles están inspirados en el mismo tiempo, tres años después de la ausencia de Kagome, pero están basados en diversas situaciones por ejemplo en el primero era genero romántico, los hice felices y tuvieron un hijo, el segundo día toco drama, hice que Inuyasha aun no olvidara a Kikyo y que Kagome supiera de eso, si bien este es el tercer día toca humor, pero que pasara mañana, mañana toca horror, si no les gusta esto de diversos géneros, no los lean, bueno no les recomiendo leer el de mañana el de horror porque se me trauma ._.

Espero les haya gustado y no se enojen conmigo.

Nos leemos.

Chao.


	4. Susurro de oscuridad

Reto multimatematico foro "Siéntate"

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece, es propienda de Rumiko Takahashi

4 (Horror)

* * *

"_Mientras más le temas, más cerca está de ti-"_

La noche había caído al fin, trayendo consigo una capa oscura llena de estrellas brillantes y la luna blanquecina.

Todo estaba en completo silencio a excepción de los sollozos lastimeros que se dejaban oír por toda la aldea, aquellos sollozos estaban llenos de dolor, angustia, traición y…locura.

La azabache dejo caer la katana larga y llena de líquido carmesí, después esta callo en un golpe seco contra el frío suelo, sus sollozos se mezclaban con la risa psicópata que momentos antes, había sido lo que muchos habían escuchado antes de ser torturados y masacrados para después morir.

La azabache de vacíos ojos no hacía más que reír y llorar, ambos se mezclaban en una sinfonía macabra que recorría todo a su alrededor cuando antes solo se dejaban oír gritos, suplicas y llanto.

—Ya hice… lo que… me dijiste —Murmuro la chica y fijo su vista en la sombra de su lado, este tomo forma y se posó frente a ella arrodillándose.

—Muy bien, solo falta dos,…pero, a estos, mátalos lentamente— respondió una voz tétrica y susurrante proveniente de aquella femenina sombra, la azabache atino a asentir mecánicamente, tomar la katana que se encontraba un poco lejos de ella, levantarse con dificultad y fijar su vista al frente.

—Hazlo…vamos, mátalos —Susurro la sombra cerca de su oído para después desaparecer, la ojicafe camino hacia la entrada de la aldea lentamente, para esperarlos, al estar allí los recuerdos de las muertes que provoco momentos atrás le hizo sonreí y que de sus ojos brotaran más lágrimas, era extraño; aun recordaba lo que sucedió, recordaba la sangre entre el filo de su espada, entre sus manos, la lentitud con la que cortaba cada miembro de las personas, los gritos aterrorizados, el miedo que sentían, le hacía reír y llorar, al mismo tiempo.

Después de algunos minutos frente a la entrada se dejaron ver dos chicos, un hibrido y un monje, ambos jadeantes y con una mirada aterrada, Inuyasha se sorprendió y alivio al ver a la chica con vida se acercó hacia donde estaba ella.

—Kagome ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué huele a sangre? —Pregunto ansioso este y el monje se acercó también, la chica sonrió y su flequillo oscurecía su vacía mirada, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y comenzó a reír como antes había hecho.

—No lo sé — Respondió con una enorme sonrisa después de terminar de reír, los chicos la miraron sorprendidos y un estremecimiento les recorrió al oír su risa, la chica se separó del poste en el cual se hallaba recargada y solo hasta entonces notaron su aspecto desastroso y cubierto de sangre, esta se acercó y con una enorme sonrisa psicópata susurro unas palabras lentas y cargados de locura y tristeza.

—_Solo dos más y seré libre_—

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no se traumen ni me culpen de futuros traumas ;-;

Y se que esta todo confuso ._.

Perdonar, ;-;

Oh, y por cierto no lo pude subir el día acordado por razones personales, pero aquí están los dos faltantes.


	5. No podrás huir de mi

Reto multimatematico foro "Siéntate"

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

5 (Suspenso)

* * *

_"No corras te persigue, no escapes, esta detrás de ti..."_

Corría todo lo que sus piernas daban, su aspecto era desagradable, su cabello enredado, sus brazos y piernas llenas de raspones y su traje lleno de barro y sangre, tropezó dos veces pero eso no le impidió seguir corriendo.

—No puedes escapar— Rugió aquella gruesa voz lejana, el sonido hizo eco en todo el bosque, la chica gimió débilmente y siguió corriendo intentando poder escapar, más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas perdiéndose entre las gotas de agua que caían.

Intento pedir ayuda pero ¿a quién?

Su pie tropezó con una rama que sobresalía del suelo, y en un golpe seco cayo contra el duro y frío piso, rápidamente y con la poca fuerza que poseía se levantó, escucho los pasos de aquel demonio cada vez más cerca, se arrodillo y a cuatro patas se infiltro en el hueco de un árbol.

—Sal de una maldita vez de allí perra— Grito nuevamente aquella ronca voz, la azabache llevo ambas manos a su boca intentando acallar los sollozos que salían de está sin parar, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos rogó a quien fuera que él no la encontrara, pero sabía que era inútil, que de un momento a otro la encontraría y sería su fin, sabía que sería inevitable.

—Ahí estas—Susurro la ronca voz y la chica abrió sus ojos de par en par, allí estaba delante de ella, cabello plateado, ojos rojos con iris azules, colmillos sobresalientes y garras el doble de grandes, mirándola fijamente, mordió su labio inferior, y ahogo un grito, no podía pedir ayuda pues la persona que la protegía era quien la intentaba matar.

El hanyou tomo a la chica del cuello y la saco del hueco del árbol bruscamente, la acerco a su rostro y le susurro bajo.

—No debes temer, no te haré nada malo, bueno no para mi—

* * *

*Se va corriendo para que no la maten*

._.+


End file.
